The Silent Vocaloid
by DutchCherry12
Summary: Leiko was qreated before Rin and Len but before she was finished she was stolen. Leaving her without an voice. Miku, rin and Len are sent to and privet school and meet Leiko there. This changes everything Parings inside Rated T for Themes and violance,


**I don't own Vocaloid!**

**Pairings are: LenXOc, RinXOc, MikuXOc, KaitoXMeiko and GakupoXLuka**

16 years ago in the Vocaloid mansion master was working on another Vocaloid she was made after Miku and before Rin and Len. She was supposed to be number two but she got stolen before she was done. Her vocal system was just downloading when somebody broke into the lab and took the Vocaloid. Master was broken when he found out that one of his Vocaloids was gone. He made Rin and Len 15 days later on the 27th of December.

He had told the other Vocaloids about her that he named her 'Leiko'. She had long light blue hair with a little red flower clip on the left side to keep her hair out of her face. Her voice would be a mix between Miku and Rin's voice. Her cloths where like an Japanese privet school . Her skirt was white her dress shirt was white too and she had a light blue vest over her dress shirt. Rin and Len where most curious about her. They would ask where she would stay and what she would do what her personality would be like and if she would do duets with Kaito since he had blue hair too. Master answered that she would have the room next to theirs, she would be mostly drawing and humming songs, she would be shy, kind, funny and caring, she would do duets with anyone but first she would get to know the other more because she was shy. The twins nodded and said that they would love to meet her one day. Master looked down at them with an sad smile and said 'It would be a miracle if she would be back with us' the he got up from his chair and went to his room.

Today was the start of an new school year and Master decided to sent Miku, Rin and Len to high school. Neither of them knew who they would meet there.

"Hurry up Len we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Miku screamed from downstairs she and Rin had been downstairs for twenty minutes now. They had already eaten and talked about how nervous they were while Len was upstairs making himself more and more nervous by walking around in his room thinking about the school. It was a big privet school for rich people and they were let in because they we're rich but also because they were special and the principal had a liking for Vocaloids. Len ran downstairs with his bags but just before he was down he tripped and fell down the rest of the stairs. Both Miku and Rin looked away when they saw him slip. Then they turned around and saw that their luggage has stopped him at the beginning of the stairs but they only saw his foot sticking out of the luggage the rest of his body was covered by his one luggage. Rin and Miku anime sweat dropped and helped him out of there. The butlers they had for today (Kaito and Gakupo) carried their luggage to the limo.

The drive to the school was quite long but they had a lot of fun talking so they didn't quite notice this. They got out of the car and gasped at the school. It was a huge white building with to the left and right the dorms where the students would be sleeping. Miku saw a map of the school at the gate and looked at it. There was an inside pool but there was also one outside. The outside pool was behind the main building the left dorms where for the first and second years students. The right dorms where for the third and forth years students. Behind the left dorms was a huge rose garden with a small pond in the middle. Behind the Right dorms was a small forest it looked natural because the trees where very close to each other but there were some paths made for students to walk on. In other words the campus was quite huge. Miku, Rin and Len walked to the left dorms with their luggage being carried by Kaito and Gakupo again. (Haha poor them:P). There was an women from about thirty years behind the counter when they got in. She noticed the new comers and smiled at them. "Hi how can I help you?" "Um hi we just got here and we are wondering where our rooms are" Miku said with a small voice "of course follow me I will bring you to your rooms" The women stood up and walked to the left where the rooms already started. The hall they walked though wasn't that big but it wasn't small either. "This is room 101. This one is for the girls so if the girls would settle down here I will take him to his own room" she said with an sweet voice. Rin and Miku nodded and got in their rooms with the keys the women gave them.

Kaito and Gakupo put the girls their luggage down and followed the women and Len to his room. They walked to the right side of the dorms which was the boys side apparently. "Room 102 this one is your but you share it with another boy okay?" she said to Len. Len nodded took the keys from the women and got in. The women went back to her desk and Kaito and Gakupo put down Len's luggage. "Okay Len now you, Miku and Rin are on your own so don't do anything stupid okay?" Kaito said to him pointing with his finger "Hai" Len said it looked like his roommate still had to arrive. "Bye-Bye^.^" Gakupo said pulling Kaito with him.

After unpacking everything the girls went to Len's room to pick him up for the first day. Miku knocked on the door and Len opened it "huh? Why are you here I thought that we were free today?" Len asked looking at the girls in their uniforms "No silly we have first period in twenty minutes but we wanted to look around" Miku said smiling. Len closed the door again and they heard him running around. When he opened the door again he had his uniform on "okay let's go then!" he said to the locking the door behind him.

They walked around the campus until they heard the first bell. They ran to the main building and went to their lessons. Rin had French with Miku while Len had English. Coming in the class Rin and Miku discovered that the people in their class where quite snobby. Two students walked up to them when they entered "Hi my name is Konata Kazama and this is my brother Himeo" the tall blond girl said her brother was about 1.70 meters and she was 1.90.(sorry don't know anything about length in inches) Her brother had sandy blond hair while hers was light blond. Their eyes where blue. "Hi I'm Rin Kagamine and this is my friend Miku Hatsune" Rin said smiling. The boy whispered something to his sister and she nodded "By any chance are you two Vocaloids?" she asked them softly. "Um yes we are why do you ask that?" Miku asked taken aback by the question "Well there are some people here who are _dying_ to meet you guys and be _Friends_ with you. But we have a sister who is a Vocaloid too" Konata said she said the words dying and friends with disgust "Nani?" both Rin and Miku screamed claiming attention from the whole class.

Konata waved their looks away while Himeo answered their question "Well we don't know for sure when mom and dad got her she couldn't talk so dad made a talk system for her. He didn't install it in her though. He made a small keyboard which could say the things she typed down" Konata nodded. The teacher entered the class room and everyone but Rin and Miku sat down "Class this are Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune they just transferred here last minute" the teacher said with an French accent. Rin and Miku bowed and sat down behind Konata and Himeo. "Where is your sister now then?" Rin asked curious about the girl "She has English class right now" Himeo answered her. Miku and Rin looked at each other 'she's in Len's class?' they both toughed

In Len's class

He walked in claiming all the eyes from his class mates. Len looked around himself when everybody went back to what they did before he entered. One girl stood out to him she hadn't looked away from the window when he entered and she seemed to be humming to herself. She was all alone and the tables close to her where empty. What stood out most about her was her light blue hair. 'wait I remember something about light blue hair…' Len thought as he walked towards her. "Ano…Hey I'm Len Kagamine" he said to her once he was at her side. The girl looked up at him and blushed. "I am Leiko Kazama" an robot voice answered from around her wrist. Len looked down and saw a small keyboard strapped to her arm. "Can't you talk on your own?" Len asked getting more and more fascinated about Leiko. Leiko looked down sad and Len immediately recognized his mistake "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you but I'm just really strait forward" Len said waving his hands up and down in an quick motion. "That's okay Len. It's hard to talk about it" Leiko answered " I can make sounds and hum with my own voice but I can't speak" she said humming a little in example. Len sat down next to her when it hit him. 'She is the Vocaloid that got stolen!' he thought he got excited. "Do you have an nice family?" he then asked her his voice filed with excitement. He talked with Leiko the whole period until the lunch.

At lunch time he took her towards the table where Miku and Rin sat with Konata and Himeo. "Hey looked like Len met Leiko" Konata said. Rin, Miku and Himeo looked up from their lunch and saw an blushing Leiko being pulled towards the table by Len. Rin and Miku had told everything about their lives and Len to Konata and Himeo who told them about their loves and the live of Leiko. When Len and Leiko reached the table Rin was smiling meaningful at Len. Len just got confused by the look and then looked down at his hand and Leiko's. He hadn't noticed that he was still holding Leiko's hand who looked like she was about to explode from embarrassment. Len blushed and let go Rin laughed at het little brother's actions and held out her hand towards Leiko "Hi I'm Rin Kagamine Len's sister don't worry I won't hold your hand as if it is mine" Rin said to Leiko with a smile. Leiko took her hand and said "Leiko Kazama nice to meet you Rin. You must be Miku right" she turned towards Miku who was eating Green onions. Miku nodded with and Green onion sticking out of her mouth. Leiko laughed at the sight. Konata and Himeo looked shocked at their sister.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked then looking at Len form the comer of her eye. She noticed that he was blushing at the sound of Leiko's laugh. "we never heard her laugh that's all" Konata answered with an smile she was happy for Leiko that she could laugh. The second period flew by in now time and the group met again at the entrance of the main building. " It's good for her to have friends she never had them and we were scared that she would have a though year this year since we aren't in the same class as her" Konata said to Rin and Miku. They looked as Leiko and Len walked ahead of them towards the dorms. Leiko was laughing at something Len said and Len blushed again at the sound of her laugh. Rin couldn't help but smile at her little brother 'looks like he found himself an object of affection' she toughed. When they reached the dorms Len and Leiko were already in their rooms. Konata, Rin and Miku said bye to Himeo who then left for his own room. When Rin and Miku were at their own room they said goodbye to Konata as well and went inside. "Today was quite fun wasn't it Rin we met new friends and Len's in love isn't school nice?"Miku asked sting down on her bed "Yes it was a good day. But you know what I think that Leiko is the Leiko that was stolen from Master-sama" Rin said dressing herself for bed "hm.. yeah I guess your right" Miku said lying down. "We'll call Master-sama tomorrow to tell him that we found her he would be so happy" Miku said smiling turning her face towards Rin "Yes good idea now get some sleep because we have to get up at six am tomorrow. Goodnight" Rin said turning of the light on her nightstand "Goodnight" Miku said and closed her eyes.

**OMG I wrote a lot today. Well this is my first Vocaloid story so please be nice maybe give some tips and please don't be too hard on typo's I'm dyslectic.**

**Please review **


End file.
